Methods for the fractionation and analysis of proteins are developed and applied to the purification of specific proteins for the study of their function and structure. Displacement chromatography is being developed for the fractionation of macromolecules and particles of biological interest, employing polyanions and polycations differing in molecular size and charge density as displacers.